50 Blanco, 50 Rojo
by lilithkiss
Summary: "Con las emociones a flor de piel, Blossom ciegamente hacía caso a lo que sus instintos le dictaban, por eso se coló por la ventana y no tocó la puerta. Por eso en vez de saludar y decir "Hola Brick ¿Cómo estás?" lo atropelló verbalmente con una pregunta que lo dejó completamente descolocado — ¿Crees que soy atractiva?" (Side fic " Ocho tonos de Rojo") ROJOS.


**50% Blanco, 50% Rojo**

 ** _(Side fic "_** **_Ocho tonos de Rojo")_**

 _Beteado por mi querida_ ** _Lady-Of-The-Death_**

-Blossom x Brick-

Edad: 20 años.

 **Advertencia:** Sexo explícito. Lenguaje vulgar. Personajes Originales (?)

 **Comentarios adjuntos:**

 **1.** **Esto es un regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo** **.**

Para **_Lady-Of-The-Death_** **,** por ser asombrosa.

 **2.** **Para que tengan una idea de cómo me imagino a las Ppg de adolescentes/adultas pueden ir a mi tumblr (en mi perfil está el link) o colocar esta dirección en la barra de búsqueda (sin espacios)**

lilithkiss . tumblr post / 133229104314

 **3\. Por favor, no pierdan su tiempo dándole follow a un oneshot. No continuará.**

Agradezco infinitamente a quienes se toman el trabajo y me dejan comentarios, aunque algunas veces no responda no significa que no aprecie ni agradezca sus palabras. De hecho, cuando me dicen lo que piensan, opinan o me dejan sus dudas es cuando las ganas se apoderan de mí y me pongo a escribir, por más que me cueste bastante hacerlo.

4\. **iriii, y Pach Vlood;** espero este side-fic aclare sus dudas ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las PpG son propiedad de Craig McCracken.

.

.

.

Se observó al espejo por séptima vez, posando ante su reflexión y corroborando que su vestido y su maquillaje estén perfectos. Blossom Utonium no aceptaría nada a medias y mucho menos en el día de su cumpleaños número 20. Ya estaba a minutos de que empezara la fiesta que la alcaldía había preparado en honor a ella y sus hermanas.

Consistiría en una gala corta pero sumamente elegante. Las más distinguidas e influyentes personalidades de Townsville habían insistido al viejo alcalde en brindar un agasajo a las jóvenes heroínas. Buttercup renegó desde el momento que oyó sobre aquella fiesta "¡ _Prefiero pasar mi cumpleaños en casa viendo televisión con mis amigos, en vez de en un lugar lleno de estirados!"._ Y aunque al igual que su temperamental hermana la idea no le pareció muy tentadora desde el principio, la joven líder terminó accediendo luego de unas palabras persuasivas por parte de la Señorita Bellum.

 _"Hay varios empresarios que a los que la alcaldía debe un favor o dos y están presionando para tener una fiesta junto a las famosas PowerPuff Girls. Niñas, por favor consideren esto como un favor al alcalde."_

Así que ahora se encontraba frente al espejo cerciorándose de aquel elegante vestido rosa con detalles brillantes que exponía lo mejor de sus hombros y cubría sutilmente su busto. Satisfecha con lo que veía, asintió a su reflexión y tomó su bolso en busca de su hermana menor.

—Deberías haber escogido un vestido más recatado... que al menos cubra _algo_ de tu vanidad.

Luciendo jeans gastados y una camiseta negra de quien sabe que banda de rock pesado se trataba, tras suyo se había desplomado en un asiento con una revista en mano, una de sus hermanas; la que según sus propias palabras _"Ni muerta iba a la fiesta de estirados"_

—Baja tus pies del sofá. Y para tu información, no es vanidad lo que no cubre este vestido, es lo hermosa y perfecta que me veo luciéndolo puesto — contraatacó, haciendo que su hermana de ojos verdes soltara una risa y continuara ojeando su revista.

— ¿Y Bubbles?

—Ya viene—

Blossom calló por un instante, al menos hasta que las ganas vociferar lo que tenía en mente fueron más fuertes que ella.

—Sabes, no es muy tarde para que cambies de parecer y nos acompañes... podría ser divertido.

—Paso.

—Yo podría prestarte un vestido y Bubbles te peinaría y maq…

—Paso. Enserio. — la morena dejó escapar un suspiro sin apartar su mirada de la revista en su manos—Además no quiero ir de chaperona...

—Podrías invitar a Mitch.

—Podría, pero ni él ni yo estamos con ganas de disfrazarnos sólo para complacer a unos cuantos ricachones. A todo esto, ¿tú a quien invitaste?, ¿al rojito? — dijo esto último lanzándole un giño.

—Si te refieres a Brick, no. Invité a Genndy*.

— ¿Qué? ¿Invitaste a ese raro?

— ¡Buttercup! — reprendió a su hermana—Genndy es un compañero de trabajo muy educado y cortés al que aprecio mucho, deberías ser más considerada. Además... Brick... no podría ir a eventos como este.

— ¿Así que _si_ pensaste en invitarlo?

El silencio por parte de su hermana mayor gritaba su respuesta, pero como Buttercup conocía la forma en que su hermana mayor pensaba, decidió no presionarla. Era obvio que Blossom hubiera querido a Brick como a su acompañante, pero las dudas y el qué dirán de seguro la carcomían por dentro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, aquel silenció incómodo murió en cuanto Bubbles apareció luciendo vestido celeste y sus dos clásicas coletas.

.

.

.

—Ya debería estar aquí.

—Tal vez está un poco retrasado por el tráfico.

—Tal vez. De todas formas ya no puedo esperarlo, la gala empieza a las 20:00 Hs. y tengo que decir unas palabras, no puedo esperarlo más.

Dicho esto, Blossom se apartó de su hermana y su cita; Mike...Miles (?) no recordaba su nombre, ahora lo único que era de importancia era no llegar con un minuto de retraso. La señorita Bellum contaba con ella.

Después de todo, Genndy podría unirse a ella en cuanto llegase.

.

.

.

Eran las 21:40 y no había rastro de Genndy.

Blossom jugaba con el centro floral sobre aquella mesa de mantel blanco manchado por el sudor de las copas que eran depositadas encima, mientras veía a su hermana junto a su cita bailar en la pista.

Suspiró y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. Se sintió realmente ridícula cuando culminó de enunciar unas palabras al inicio de la ceremonia y no tener a nadie a su lado, se veía como la tercera rueda entre Blubbles y su cita.

Se suponía que esta era una ocasión de agasajo para sus hermanas y ella, donde celebrarían el día que fueron creadas y todos sus logros como protectoras de Townsville. No se suponía que hoy, todas sus inseguridades la quemarían a flor de piel. Hasta llegó a sentirse asqueada con sigo misma, esperando que el plantón de hoy, no fuera eso... sino producto de alguna situación que escapase de las manos de quien tendría que haber sido su cita en aquella ocasión.

Luego de permanecer inmersa en la duda e indecisión arrugando una servilleta en sus manos, Blossom decidió a ir en búsqueda de Genndy.

.

.

.

Tras unos 20 minutos de surcar el cielo nocturno y poniendo su súper oído a prueba analizando cada sonido que llegase hasta ellos, por fin captó la voz de Genndy. Provenía de un edificio que parecía ser un condominio de apartamentos. Se acercó a la ventana más cercana y al oír que se trataba claramente de la de su cita y una compañía femenina, su sangre se heló en sus venas.

 _—_ _¿_ _No crees que fue algo cruel..._ _?_ _Me refiero a dejar plantada a la PowerPuff. ¿No tendrás problemas luego en el trabajo?_

 _— ¡Para nada! Mañana le invento algo y no pasa nada._

 _— ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que no desde el principio?_

 _—No pude... es decir… vi la desesperación en sus ojos, obviamente no tenía a nadie más a quien invitar y simplemente no tuve valor de decirle que no a la cara._

 _—De todas formas sigo pensando que dejar a una chica, súper heroína o no plantada es algo sumamente cruel._

 _—En mi defensa puedo decir que consideré ir con ella, pero en cuanto recibí tu mensaje estaba claro que no iría a esa fiesta._

 _—Eres un malvado_ _,_ _¿_ _e_ _s tan fea o qué?_

 _—No... sólo que es Blossom._

 _—Olvidas que no soy de Townsville Genndy. Nunca vi a una PowerPuff en mi vida._

 _—Ah. Bueno, Blossom no es fea, de hecho es muy hermosa y muy inteligente... lo que pasa con ella... no sé cómo explicarlo—dijo rascándose la nuca—Es... es..._

 _—¿Es?_

 _— Es infollable_

 _— ¿infollable?_

 _—Sí... no sé cómo decirlo de otra forma. Es una mujer hermosa, inteligente y perfecta, tanto que cansa. Es una de esas mujeres que te encanta mirar, pero nunca te la follarías_ _,_ _¿_ _m_ _e entiendes?_ _._ _La puedo mirar por horas, pero cuando abre la boca para hablar ¡Por Dios! ¡Se me van las ganas!_

El resto de la conversación y las risas de fondo se oyeron borrosas a causa de la ira que brotaba desde su interior, si durante la cena se sintió ridícula; ahora se sentía humillada.

Hubiera estado bien si se refería a ella como poco atractiva e incluso ella acepta que la considere aburrida. ¿Pero llegar al punto de decir que era una mujer... indeseable? Eso la lastimó hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

El calor que se propagó por su piel junto a sus lágrimas de asombro y tristeza. Las gotas brotaban de sus ojos sin cesar, tanto que corrieron el maquillaje que Bubbles con tanto esmero le había aplicado. Blossom se sentía atrapada en su propio cuerpo y como nunca antes había sentido las ganas de estallar.

Sin dar mayor consideración a dónde iría, la mayor de las hermanas Utonium se alejó de allí volando cabizbajamente.

. . .

Inconscientemente su cuerpo la trajo hasta aquel departamento de la parte sur de la ciudad donde vivía la única persona que quería ver, o mejor dicho, necesitaba ver.

Con las emociones a flor de piel, Blossom ciegamente hacía caso a lo que sus instintos le dictaban, por eso se coló por la ventana y no tocó la puerta. Por eso en vez de saludar y decir _"Hola Brick ¿Cómo estás?"_ lo atropelló verbalmente con una pregunta que lo dejó completamente descolocado.

— ¿Crees que soy atractiva?

Brick, quien aún parecía estar procesando el hecho de verla colarse por su ventana con la ropa hecha un desastre y el maquillaje corrido, la miró confuso, como tratando de descifrar la pregunta que le acababa de hacer. Normalmente Blossom con paciencia se daría a dar a entender, pero hoy su paciencia había sido reemplazada por un severo nerviosismo.

— ¡Brick, no te estoy pidiendo la cura para el cáncer, sólo contesta la puta pregunta! ¡Por favor!

La desesperación en su rostro debió haber sido bastante, tanto que Brick lució asustado por unos segundos _-por la pregunta o por la palabrota; Blossom no sabía decirlo-_ hasta que relajó su expresión facial y le contestó:

—Sí.

Blossom dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se acercó a él deshaciendo la larga coleta que sujetaba su cabello. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se detuvo hasta tenerlo a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Por su parte Brick permanecía frente a ella mirándola incrédulo, dejándose llevar por aquel gesto tan simple y sensual al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Brick, quieres besarme?

Aquellas orbes rojas frente suyo se abrieron como platos y el dueño de las mismas volvió a quedarse tieso —Blossom, ¿estás Borracha?

En esos momentos estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. La falta de su usual auto-control causada por la tristeza y la humillación, no la dejaban actuar con la precaución con la que normalmente lo haría, así que sin pensarlo mucho tomó a Brick por la nuca y selló sus labios contra los suyos. El beso fue torpe e incluso podría decir que fue doloroso debido a la fuerza con la que atrajo a Brick hacia ella, mas luego de que el líder de los RowdyRuff boys reaccionara se volvió fluido y hambriento, tanto que sólo se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno les impidió continuar.

Se miraron por unos segundos buscando el uno en el otro. Brick esperaba que esto no fuera un sueño, mientras Blossom ansiaba continuar besándolo. La pelirroja rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, volviendo a unir sus labios dando un beso más tranquilo y suave haciendo que Brick se dejara llevar y la atrajera hacia su pecho posando sus manos sobre su cintura.

No supo porque motivo necesitó ver a Brick, mas luego de besarlo le quedó bien en claro. Lo más inusual de toda aquella situación era que no se conformaba con un simple beso.

Quería más.

Aquel fue el punto en cual ninguno de los dos supo que cosa llevó hasta la otra, sólo se movían en dirección a lo que sus cuerpos y mentes deseaban. Los besos fueron más audaces, pasaron de un beso en los labios a uno en la mejilla y el mentón para luego descender por el cuello.

Las ropas empezaron a ser descartadas y Brick la tomó en sus brazos como a una novia, depositándola sobre su cama.

La respiración en ambos se había tornado agitada, en especial la de Blossom quien sonrojada y consciente de lo que estaba haciendo o en este caso lo que estaba por hacer, para su propio asombro no deseaba detenerse. Le gustaba la forma en que Brick la miraba con evidente deseo y como si fuera la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra. Deseaba saber hasta dónde irían esas gentiles caricias que aquellas manos toscas daban a su piel y despertaban sensaciones que ella no se creyó capaz de sentir.

Pero por sobretodo, deseaba a Brick

Y por primera vez en su vida, no tenía miedo de aceptarlo.

Inexpertamente recibió los besos que el pelirrojo depositaba en ella mientras gradualmente descendía desde el valle de sus pechos a su torso y luego a su vientre dejando un camino de saliva caliente tras suyo.

Delicadamente bajó los tirantes de su brassier exponiendo a sus medianos pechos.

La primera reacción de Blossom fue la de cubrirse con su manos, pero luego de unos segundos cedió, haciéndole entender a Brick que estaba bien y que quería continuar.

El ruff rojo la besó en los labios brevemente antes de descender hasta sus pechos. Los besó, los acarició con devoción e hizo que Blossom dejara escapar gemidos como nunca lo había hecho. Los masajeó expertamente y luego volvió a descender por su vientre hasta llegar a hasta el borde de sus blancas bragas.

Al sentirlo cerca de aquella zona tan íntima, de nuevo Blossom sintió la necesidad de cubrirse, pero esta vez se contuvo. El sonrojo en su cara se amplificó diez veces más, tanto que se cubrió su colorado y pecoso rostro al sentir que Brick deslizaba las bragas por sus piernas.

Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y cerró fuertemente los ojos sellando sus brazos sobre ellos. Se aferró a las sábanas al sentir su lengua dentro suyo, explorando su centro y haciendo que gritara debido a las sensaciones que le provocaba la _tortura_ por la cual el ruff la estaba haciendo pasar.

Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y sus sentidos más en alto que nunca. Los gritos que escapaban de su boca repitieron el nombre _Brick_ como una mantra hasta que una onda de calor blanco se expandió en su interior, desde sus entrañas hasta la última fibra de su ser, liberándola de la placentera tensión provocada por aquella habilidosa y atrevida lengua.

Cuando se recuperó de aquel orgasmo, el primero que había experimentado en sus 20 años de vida, la joven puff notó a Brick ya sin camisa, con los pantalones desbrochados y con una muy visible erección. Siguió sus movimientos, notando como se acercaba a ella, la besaba y luego pescaba algo en uno de sus cajones. De allí sacó un plástico platinado el cual abrió con cuidado cuando volvió a posicionarse sobre sus piernas.

 _Este es el momento definitivo. Luego de esto ya no hay vuelta atrás._

Pero Blossom no quería dar un paso atrás, así que no prestó atención a las advertencias que surgían en su mente. Extendió un brazo que se sentía deshuesado, como no completamente recuperado por su primera experiencia orgásmica y acarició el rostro de su amante, dándole a entender que estaba lista para el siguiente paso.

Brick se deshizo de sus prendas restantes y se colocó el preservativo. Tomó su miembro en una mano y se posicionó ante su entrada para luego ingresar en ella lo más lento posible.

Blossom arqueó su espalda al sentir la punta de _su_ miembro en ella y cerró sus ojos dejando escapar unas lágrimas al sentirlo plenamente dentro suyo. Al recuperarse volvió a abrirlos, topándose con el serio rostro del pelirrojo. Estaba sonrojado y sudoroso, sus perforaciones resplandecían con la luz llegaba a ellas y su coleta estaba a punto de zafarse de la goma que la contenía.

Nunca en su vida, Blossom lo había encontrado tan atractivo.

— ¿Éstas bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que pare?

— ¡No! Brick, no. Estoy bien. Sólo dame un momento...

El pelirrojo quedó inmóvil hasta que le dio una señal asintiendo con la cabeza para que empezara a moverse.

Las embestidas eran lentas e intensas, haciendo que Blossom notara a cada músculo en su centro siendo expandido y amoldado al miembro que la invadía. Al sentirse más cómoda lo incitó a aumentar la velocidad y Brick complacido accedió a su pedido.

Al igual que su amante, brillaba debido al sudor provocado por la fricción y la temperatura de sus cuerpos, sus manos estaban rojas debido a la fuerza con la que se había aferrado al cuello de Brick.

Y gemía. Bastante. Tanto que de seguro alguien los podía escuchar.

Se aferró con más fuerza al sentir de nuevo aquel hormigueo que le indicaba el orgasmo estaba próximo, así que trató de igualar el paso a Brick lo más que pudo. Respingó y gritó al sentir la tensión siendo liberada para después desplomarse sobre las sábanas y luego de unas envestidas más, Brick encima de ella. Cuando recuperó algo de su aliento salió delicadamente de ella, haciéndose un lugar a su lado.

Buscó sus manos entre las sábanas manchadas de sudor, la esencia de ambos y pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Brick la atrajo hacia él y la rodeó con un brazo mientras que su mano más cercana tomaba la de ella. —Wow— fue lo primero que dijo al recuperar el habla — ¿Sabes que esto cambia las cosas entre nosotros, verdad?

—Estoy consciente de ello.

—Bien. Porque luego de esta noche no pienso volver a aguantarme un sólo beso.

—Está bien.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí...Siempre y cuando no sea en público.

— ¿Qué?

—Brick, te a... — Pausó abruptamente, escogiendo mentalmente una mejor selección de palabras. Tal vez la palabra de tres leras ¿ lo incomodaría?,¿ o asustaría? al menos eso temió. El pelirrojo elevó una ceja escéptica ante su abrupta pausa.

—Brick, eres muy importante para mí y por primera vez en la vida no tengo miedo de admitirlo. confesó. —Lastimosamente soy sólo yo quien realmente conoce lo maravilloso que eres... dame tiempo para preparar a mi familia y a Townsville... para que ellos también sepan el excelente hombre en que te has convertido y así, tal vez...no pongan objeción a lo nuestro—

El rostro del pelirrojo no mostraba convicción ante sus palabras, mas luego de una mirada suplicante cedió a su pedido. _Por ahora._

Brick no era alguien muy paciente así que debía poner su mayor esfuerzo en demostrar lo más pronto posible que su novio (?) era un villano reformado. Así con una nueva resolución le sonrió y se acomodó sobre su pecho sintiéndose plena, libre y feliz como nunca antes se había sentido.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:** No me siento segura agregando nombres inventados o de personajes que nada tengan que ver con la serie, así que el personaje original que utilicé como primera cita de Blossom "Genndy" hace refrencia a Genndy Tartakovsky, creador de "Dexter's Lab" así como también amigo cercano de Craig McCracken. Incluso en más de un episodio de PpG se lo puede ver como director o colaborador.

Decidí jugar un poco con el personaje de Blossom, ya que la considero a ella junto a Buttercup inseguras (en ciertos aspectos) de sí mismas.


End file.
